Conventionally, a finishing agent has been used as a glazing agent. The finishing agents of the prior art are typically solid or emulsified, and generally comprise the mixture of a petroleum solvent, silicone, wax, or lower alcohol, with an abrasive material (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent (Tokkai-Hei) No.2-151676 and No.2-170878). Moreover, a finishing agent using a silane compound containing fluorine has also been suggested. (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent (Tokkai-Hei) No.3-100060 and EP Laid-Open No. 0577951A1).
The finishing agents of the prior art have weak water repelling and lustering properties, and the protecting films of the prior art do not have suitable durability and solidity since they are merely applied to the substrate surfaces. In addition, they possess only a minor oil repelling property. According to the method suggested in Japanese Laid-Open Patent (Tokkai-Hei) No.3-100060 or EP Laid-Open No. 0577951A1, films cannot be easily formed because the reaction of alkoxysilane surface active agent is slow. While a method of using dealcohol catalyst is possible, the surface active agent cross-links with moisture in the air and lose its activity. In other words, if a finishing agent includes water, the surface active agent cross-links before reacting with the surface of a substrate so that the reaction of the surface active agent on the solid surface of the substrate is prevented, making it difficult to form a chemically adsorbed film. Moreover, if an alkoxysilane surface active agent and acid catalyst are used, it is difficult to blend both of them at the same time. Thus, the two liquids, the alkoxysilane surface active agent and the acid catalyst, must be made separately. The method of using such liquids is also difficult.
An objective of the invention is to provide a finishing agent and a method of using the same, wherein the reaction of the alkoxysilane surface active agent is promoted by using a silanol condensing catalyst, and wherein the finishing agent is efficiently and reasonably reacted to the surface of the substrate by avoiding the influence of moisture on the surface active agent. Another objective of the invention is to provide a finishing agent and a method of using the same in order to form the protecting film not only having an excellent lustering property and a water repelling property and not only applied to the surface of a substrate, but also having durability and hardness and further having water and oil repelling by chemically bonding to the surface of a substrate. In another embodiment, a protective film having excellent heat, weather and abrasion resistance is provided by applying thinly and adhesively a fluorocarbon polymer film to the substrate. The overcoat can be employed in the production of household electric goods, automobile, industrial equipment, glass, mirrors, lenses for glasses, interior goods, apparel goods and other household goods.